


Joe vs The Fucking Machine

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Orgasm, Fucking Machine, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Porn with the barest hint of plot, marathon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Joe Hardy is a proud, self-proclaimed, spread-his-legs-all-day slut. He’s a teenage boy living with two incredibly sexy older men who like to share him, so of course he’s always horny. He’s adamant that there’s no such thing as too much sex. Either as a way to prove him wrong or just to give their cocks a rest, the Winchesters buy a fucking machine.One day, they decide to see if Joe was right - is there such a thing as too much sex?





	Joe vs The Fucking Machine

Joe Hardy is a proud, self-proclaimed, spread-his-legs-all-day slut. He’s a teenage boy living with two incredibly sexy older men who like to share him, so of course he’s always horny. He begs & pleads to be fucked constantly, happy to know that he can get fucked by Dean & immediately roll over & have his ass rammed by Sam. 

Two cocks, no waiting. Yes, please, & thank you.

He’s adamant that there’s no such thing as too much sex. He’s got that young refractory period where his cock just fills right back up, ready for another round. 

Either as a way to prove him wrong or just to give their cocks a rest, the Winchesters buy a fuck machine. It’s basically just a metal pole attached to a gear wheel that you can stick all manner of dildos to. As long as it’s plugged in, it’ll pound away at whatever is in front of it.

The first few times, they do it just enough to get Joe really desperate before they take their turns & fill that pretty little ass up full of cum. But Joe’s still sure he can take more.

So one day, they decide to see.

They move the machine to the library & tie Joe to one of the tables with pillows under his body. Both men have already fucked him twice, so he’s sloppy & loose, but his cock is rock hard because they haven’t let him cum yet. This is about the machine. Can Joe beat it or will he be begging for it to stop?

So Dean lines up the long, fat, fake cock they bought & it slides right into Joe’s gaping rim. Sam starts it up slow, but when Joe nods that he’s good - his jaw is hanging open & his eyes are unfocused, but he gives the thumbs up - Sam turns the knob to speed it up. Each slide of the dildo inside him pushes out a little more of their cum to run down his thighs.

“Remember - three fingers or RED gets it to stop, baby boy,” Dean reminds Joe with a slap to his ass. And then he & Sam move to sit down where they have a perfect view of their boy getting split open by the machine. 

Joe cums in seconds, his release splattering over his thighs. But the machine doesn’t stop. He’s grunting & groaning, but he’s not begging yet. When he gets hard again - because the machine just keeps right on plowing over his prostate & he can see Sam & Dean playing with themselves while they watch - he lasts a little longer this time. But still, all too soon, he’s screaming as another orgasm is punched out of him.

But the machine doesn’t stop.

In all, Joe gets fucked for almost three hours with no let up. Each time he cums, it’s a little less fluid. Each time, Sam or Dean ask if he wants to stop but he shakes his head no. Finally, at the end of the fourth hour of constant prostate slamming, gear grinding, no-let up fucking, Joe is cumming dry. Tears stream down his face & he starts begging them to stop it because it just hurts too much to be pleasurable anymore.

In seconds, Sam has the machine stopped & Dean is easing the dildo out of Joe’s abused, swollen rim. He’s so used up that the muscle doesn’t even flutter or try to close without the dildo in there. Sam & Dean untie him & Sam carries him to a bath that Dean runs ahead to prepare. They wash him down, gently working a small plug into his loose hole to help him not feel so empty.

After making sure he’s had enough water & basically feeding him a snack, Sam & Dean strip down & cuddle their boy in Sam’s big bed, skin to skin so he can feel them. They pepper his neck & shoulders with kisses & rain praises down on him before they turn on the TV & watch something mindless while simply holding him close. After a half hour, Joe looks up with tired eyes & asks hoarsely, “That was fun. When can we do it again?”

Looks like the first round of Joe vs The Machine was a draw.

END


End file.
